Omnifarious
The power to shapeshift without limit. Perfected form of Shapeshifting. Also Called * Absolute/Boundless/Divine/Existential/Limitless/Meta/Perfect/Ultimate Shapeshifting * Omni-Shifting * Self-Reality Warping Capabilities User has complete and absolute control over their own being, allowing them to manipulate their shape, density, size or to be solid, liquid, gaseous, or pure energy. They can spread their form into smaller segments that keep their ability to transform and recombine as they wish. User can take any form that they can imagine, independently from the laws of Physics and Logic. They aren't immune to external alterations, but can change back instantly, rendering such efforts meaningless. Their mind remains immune to all external alterations and is as flexible as their body while still remaining whole and fully functional even if the body is separated into millions of smaller parts acting independently. While external/environmental effects can affect users, they can simply take a form more adapted to the dangers and thus ignore most dangers or simply reform themselves. User cannot bestow themselves abilities but limitless Shapeshifting can mimic many such effects. Applications (General) *All Physiologies *All Bodily Powers *All Mimicry Powers *All Adaptation Powers Applications (Examples) *All Shifting Powers **Mindshifting **Organic Constructs **Shapeshifting **Size Manipulation **Species-Shifting *All Transformation Powers **Almighty Ascension **Legendary Form **Meta Transcendence **Origin Transcendence **Self Transcendence **Transformation Mastery *Defensive Powers **Energy Resistance **Immortality/Absolute Immortality **Intangibility/Ultimate Intangibility **Invisibility/Imperceptibility **Invulnerability/Absolute Invulnerability **Reactive Adaptation **Reality Anchoring in order to reverse the changes. *Support Powers **Body Recreation **Pain Suppression **Reforming **Scattering **Self-Sustenance *Various Basics **Adaptive Replication **Replication/Omnireplication **Self-Biological Manipulation **Self-Organic Manipulation **Self-Weapon Manipulation **Supernatural Condition Advanced Applications *Concept Physiology becoming a concept. *Energy Manipulation/Magical Energy Manipulation by turning parts of the body into energy. *Various advanced constructs generated from the user's being **Telekinetic/Aura/Life-Force Constructs *Hybrid Physiology combining several physiologies into one. **Power Mixture combining them into more powerful ones. *Meta Ability Creation by changing one's being to accustom any ability imaginable. *Omnificence Genesis by using one's being to create anything. *Technomagic by turning the body into Technomagic devices. *Self-Supernatural Properties Manipulation Supernatural-Shifting. *Self-Particle Manipulation highest control of physical structure. **Tachyon Mimicry - Instant Transmission/Time Travel *Self-Soul Manipulation **Soul Conversion **Soul Morph by turning oneself into a soul. *Spatial Mimicry becoming space. **Spatial Manipulation Variations *Belief Dependent Physiology *Formlessness Limitations * Users of Singularity cannot be fully copied. * Cannot create/accumulate permanent abilities. ** Although if the user chooses to remain in a form that lets them have the power, they will not lose said power. Known Users Gallery Users Genie (Disney Aladdin) promo.png|Genie (Aladdin), is famous for his boundless shapeshifting abilities. File:Chaos_Aladdin_show.jpg|Chaos (Disney’s Aladdin: TV series) File:Eden_(Disney’s_Aladdin).jpg|Eden (Disney’s Aladdin: TV series) File:Discord_Imitating.png|Discord (My Little Pony Series) Newton.jpg|Newton (Ned's Newton) File:Aku_Samurai_Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) Golden_darkness_to_love_ru_by_gara.jpg|Golden Darkness (To Love Ru) can morph infinitely into anything and gain their powers. Shapeshifter_H.png|Shapeshifter (Valkyrie Crusade) is a meta shapeshifter fairy. Effects goku_vs__superman_commission_by_qbatmanp-d4be9yo.jpg|Two of fictions strongest heroes. Why settle for one... supergoku.jpg|When you can become both. nate.gif|Become Summers. Flash-cover.jpg|Unlimited speed. Jace Beleren.jpg|Mind breaking potential. clone_knights_by_longai-d4hwl9x.jpg|Become a one man army. Mind-Gears.jpg|Don't be afraid to screw with your mind, Its just the beginning of something special. Universe-Sandbox-20130429-185438.png|The universe is a nice place to start. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Common Powers